


The List (and An Answer)

by Toby1990 (Hermy1990)



Series: Asexual Mycroft [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Mycroft Holmes, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:47:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26955352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hermy1990/pseuds/Toby1990
Summary: Mycroft explains what Asexual means to him.
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Series: Asexual Mycroft [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1967065
Comments: 6
Kudos: 44





	The List (and An Answer)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my personal identity and what it means to me. its different for everyone, as i say in the story Asexuality is a spectrum.
> 
> in response to a comment on the first story.

Places I’m comfortable being touched:

Writing a list seems the best place to start with such a sensitive subject. However, I’m finding it hard to put into words what I want. Normally I am very good at putting pen to paper, as they say, but that’s work, not something so personal.

  
Emotionally, I guess I am quite stunted but you have made me grow exponentially, but I still struggle from time to time.

  
Physically, I don’t have much experience with regard to what I would find uncomfortable. The few encounters I have had, haven’t gone much further then kissing and arms around my waist before they found out and left.

  
Maybe I should start with a list of where I’m uncomfortable being touched and continue from there.

  
Places I’m uncomfortable being touched:

  
• The lower back i.e. the sacrum: this is an erogenous zone for me and being aroused by another person makes me feel as if ants are crawling under my skin.

  
• My hands: depending on the context in which they are touched. Holding hands is good, rubbing them, not so much.

  
• My ears: just no.

  
• My legs: very sensitive to any kind of touch.

  
• The back of my neck: again, an erogenous zone.

  
• Obviously in between my legs.

On the spectrum of Asexuality, I fall into the label of Autochorissexual. I feel sexual arousal, but feel uncomfortable participating in sexual activities with another person. I wouldn’t even be able to touch myself with a partner in the room, just the thought makes me shiver in disgust. 

  
If you are still willing to be with me after you read this my dearest Gregory, I would be most honoured to try my hardest to make this work!

  
Your Mycroft

Mycroft sat as still as a statue in his armchair, waiting for Greg to finish reading the letter he wrote after Greg asked where he was comfortable being touched so as not to cross that line again.

  
After what felt like an hour but, was only five minutes max, Greg looked up from the piece of paper.

  
Catching Mycroft’s gaze, his eyes softened and he gave a soft smile. Standing, he moved to the mid-way point between their two chairs and opened his arms.

  
Mycroft rushed into his embrace without hesitation, grabbing onto Greg’s back with enthusiasm.

  
“Where can I put my hands Darlin’?”

  
“Ribs or higher, and tightly please” Mycroft pleaded, grateful and disbelieving that this magnificent man was till here. 


End file.
